Technological advances in semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) materials, design, processing, and manufacturing have enabled ever-shrinking IC devices, where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. Some semiconductor circuits composed of devices such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection Diodes are often adapted for high voltage applications. Common ESD Diodes sometimes achieve some current gain in a cathode to anode positive bias operation for ultra high voltage applications.